RevivedAgain
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: Oneshot parody for chapter 487, pointless for sure. Rated for language.


Weather here has been REALLY weird lately, Like yesturday it snowed..It freaking SNOWED in Louisiana, That's just not right. for a second I thought Haku was real and had come to kick my ass for calling him a he/she..

WARNINGS: Foul language, Character bashing, OOC-ness (Although I think Mada-sama has had that covered for the past couple of chapters.)

Ps: YAY!, Kubu-maru FINALLY makes an appearance, let's see how long he'll hang around this time, ;D.

THANKIES Princess Zathura(I love your pin-name) :D.-wave-, and Lone Akatsuki, I love the luvs, it makes me all squishy inside.

* * *

Standing atop the waters surface both his team members and enemies stared in awe after the blond's shocking announcement.

"Wh-what?," Sasuke stuttered, three dots appearing over his head.

"OH yay Yaoi ti~~~me.!," Sakura sang spinning Round on her tippy-toes(Lol).

"No Sakura not Yaoi time.." Kakashi said, deflating the pinkette's momentary excitement.

"You haven't truly accepted me yet..Sasuke." Naruto smiled, '_My head pounding, and I feel like I got a piece of Ramen hanging down the back of my throat,' _he thought.

The grey haired man sighed, "And a million rabid Yaoi Fan girl's just fainted." he mumbled.

"EEEP!!," ***THUD**SPLASH**GURGGLE***

"Damn it Sakura!. Ah I can't deal with this now I'm going to try to take Madara out!." Kakashi's sharingan flashed as he stared at the masked man(Lolly-kun!)

The elder Uchiha held up a Victory sign, "Don't bother copy ninja, That won't work on me." he said, obviously grinning, he placed a hand on his descendant's shoulder, "Come on Sasuke. You can always come back and fight the kyuubi vassel, Now let's prove to your haters just how useless you are when it comes to fighting."

"Madara...I want to talk." the black haired boy blinked as the world around spun, and became dark.

Naruto watched Sasuke disappear, "When your ready Sasuke-" his eyes rolled into his head and his mouth foamed, collapsing into his sensei's open arms,

"OH no, did my Posioned Kunai that somehow managed to cut his cheek when he saved me from my love do this?." The Konoha medic clasped her hands together.

"Yes, yes it did." '_That and he drank to much at the after party last night.'_

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!." Karin called, making her long forgotten presents known.

"Oh yeah, You'll be coming back to Konoha with us.."

". . . . .M`kay."

* * *

The two Uchiha's walked up the, Cave enterance?, is that what it is?. Uh anyway.

"So what did you want to talk about?,"

"I want to take Itachi's eyes."

"I knew right away that your vision has decreased, But uh." The elder paused,

"What?,What?!," Sasuke grabbed the front of Madara's cloak.

"You won't be able to see any better," Dun dunn duuuuunnnnnnn.

"H-huh?,"

"Yep you screwed your vision forever. Itachi was already blind taking his eyes won't chang the damage you've done."

". . . Oops."

"That's why I told you not to over do it, did you learn nothing when I told my very long complicated past?...Maybe you need to hear it again."

"NO OH PLEASE KAMI-SAMA NO I'LL LISTEN, I'LL LISTEN, I promise." The young boy released the fabric and dropped to his knees, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

"Aw do you want a tomato?," his grand uncle patted his head.

"yes please."

* * *

The two halves of Zetsu watched from afar as Killerbee and his brother walked into their village, White Zetsu grinned evilly and listen to The eight tail vassel's tale about how the Raikage showed up and they defeated Kisame together.

"**Lord Madara's plan seems to be going along nicely."** black Zetsu mused.

"_Indeed....Indeed."_

Samehada grinned from it's position on Killerbee's back. Creeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyy.

* * *

(IN HEAVEN YAAAAAAAAY!!)

The large group of dead people blinked, and blinked again, and again.

***COUGH***

"How come Fish face, and Aloe vera get to revive but we don't," Hidan said quietly, his internal rage not visible...Yet.

Minato shook his head, "Shhhhh, don't say anything. You know what happens when you assume something in NARUTO."

"What the good guys die and always manage to be brought back to life, but one of the really badass bad guys die and we have to watch the fight from an ariel view?." The old Miser wondered.

"*sigh*"

"Um is anybody going to untie Orochimaru?," Izuna asked, looking over his shoulder at the tied up, gagged and blind folded sannin.

"Nah let him suffer, yeah."

* * *

**END STORY**

What I meant by, 'Let's show your haters just how useless you are when it comes to fighting' is well...If you go back and watch all the Sasuke fights, They either end early, Sasuke get's knocked out, his enemy kills themselves or his opponent is REALLY weak. He's only won TWO major fights, cause Itachi died of a disease and doesn't count as a win.

DAMN IT KISHI IF YOUR GOING TO KILL A CHARACTER FUCKING KILL THEM QUIT BRINGING THEM BACK!!, Unless it's Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu then you know bring em' back, Otherwise stop it!.

Please review :D

Ja ne~!


End file.
